


First Date

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dogs, First Dates, M/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: their first date is unconventional. they don’t go for coffee or drinks or even to see a movie and get dinner after. instead, ben invites gwilym to go for a walk with him his dog.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!

their first date is unconventional. they don’t go for coffee or drinks or even to see a movie and get dinner after. instead, ben invites gwilym to go for a walk with him and frankie, his dog.

gwil spent too much time trying to decide what to wear the morning of the date. he’d been on a lot of dates before but never one like this. it was casual but still a first date, so did he dress down or dress up. was it okay to show up with coffee or would that be rude? there was so much to consider.

ben brought frankie to set before so gwil wasn’t worried about the dog liking him, but he was still nervous about ben liking him enough to have a second date. at least if they decided to just be friends, filming had already ended and they would just have to get through press and awards season. 

gwil finally picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. he grabbed a jacket just in case the weather turned colder. his outfit was casual, but still nice enough that it was a good first date outfit.

ben was already at the park when gwil arrived. gwil watched him for a moment as he threw a ball for frankie to run after. some part of gwil was still amazed that someone like ben had asked him on a date.

“hi” ben said when he noticed gwil.

“hi, you been here long?” gwil asked as he walked over. he bent down to scratch frankie behind the ears and when he looked up at ben he saw him smiling down at the two of them. 

“not too long” ben said. he clipped the leash onto frankie’s collar and gestured to the rest of the park. “want to walk?”

“sure”

the park ben chose is nice and peaceful. it’s still early afternoon so there aren’t many people outside and when they do see other people out they’re either joggers or people walking their dogs. frankie seems content to waddle along by their sides as they stroll down the paths.

“i’m glad you said yes” ben said eventually.

“of course i said yes” gwil answered.

ben laughed and ducked his head shyly. “i wasn’t sure you would. I mean look at you. you’re tall and gorgeous and so kind and funny. you could have anyone you wanted.”

“hey you’re all those things too” gwil said.

feeling bold, gwil took ben’s hand in his own and held on tight. “i was nervous to ask you on a date” he admitted.

ben’s eyes widened. “really?”

“i wanted to for so long but you got there first.”

ben laughed then and squeezed gwil’s hand. “I’m happy about that. don’t want anyone else scooping you up.”

“so does this mean you want a second date? maybe something more romantic?” gwil asked hopefully.

“definitely”

gwil smiled. their first date wasn’t even over and he was already looking forward to the second one.


End file.
